


Иов, 6:14

by chumy



Series: Американцы [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy





	Иов, 6:14

Места оказываются через проход. Это случайность, на самом деле, впрочем, глядя на ладони Ховарда, лежащие на подлокотниках кресла, Джон напоминает себе: есть мнение, что случайностей не бывает, и все предрешено.  
Но уж по крайней мере, тут он ни при чем. Не звонил, не спрашивал, не подгадывал, увидел только в зале ожидания после регистрации.  
Вел себя очень, очень вежливо. Мама бы им гордилась. Да что там, Тим, кажется, тоже им гордился. Улыбался. Улыбался первым, улыбался в ответ.  
Места оказываются через проход, и Джонни подташнивает; не от страха, не от толчка при взлете, не от того, что лететь всю ночь.  
От обреченности.

Он знает еще до взлета, что легко не будет. Это хуже прессинга на поле, хуже назойливых нападающих, выныривающих не пойми откуда.  
Это хуже просто унылого длинного полета в сборную через часовые пояса.  
Это _невыносимо_ длинный полет в чертову сборную. Выматывающий; Джонни сто лет уже не был так рядом с Тимом. Так близко. Просто встать и сделать шаг, поменяться местами с его соседом, накинуть на колени плед, под которым ничего не видно.  
Просто стиснуть зубы, отвернуться к иллюминатору и вцепиться в ремень безопасности.  
Он читал Библию, хоть и не полностью; и, изучая облака, никак не может определиться: все-таки, искушение или наказание.

\- Боишься летать, Джонни? С каких пор? – Тим сам подходит к нему, останавливается так, чтобы не мешать проходящим пассажирам. Джон, сглатывая, чувствует его тепло, хоть Ховард его и не касается.  
Улыбка получается вымученной, но это и хорошо, он сам подсказал ответ.  
\- А если мы упадем и разобьемся?  
\- Мы над океаном, Джонни. Не разобьемся, - смеется Тим. Сосед косится на них.  
\- Утонем, - упрямится Джон. Смотрит на Тима вызывающе. Вратарь улыбается, будто собираясь по голове погладить.  
\- Нет в тебе Бога, Джонни.  
Спектор жмурится, когда он отходит, прекрасно понимая, что Тим имел в виду.  
Случайностей не бывает.  
«Ты же не захотел им стать».


End file.
